1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to rubber bushings and, more particularly, to a universal tool for extracting rubber bushings of different sizes.
2. Related Prior Art
A typical rubber bushing includes an internal ring rotationally located in an external ring. A tool is used to locate the internal ring in the external ring or remove the internal ring from the external ring.
The tool includes a threaded bolt, a first ring and a second ring. Each of the first and second rings includes a screw aperture for receiving the threaded bolt. In use, the threaded bolt is inserted through the internal ring of the rubber bushing. The first and second rings are engaged with the threaded bolt, with the rubber bushing located between the first and second rings. The first and second rings are rotated around and moved along the threaded bolt in different directions so that the first ring abuts the internal ring and that the second ring abuts the external ring. The rotation and movement of the first and second rings on the threaded bolt is continued so that the first and second rings move the internal and external rings in opposite directions to remove the internal ring from the external ring.
However, rubber bushings of different sizes are used in different positions of a vehicle for example. Rubber bushings of different sizes include internal rings of different sizes and external rings of different sizes. Therefore, the tool must include first rings of different sizes and second rings of different sizes. The first rings and the second rings are heavy and bulky. Hence, it is difficult to carry the tool including all of the first rings and the second rings. Moreover, the first rings and the second rings are expensive. Therefore, the cost of the tool including all of the first rings and the second rings is high.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.